


跳舞吧，跳舞吧

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, Emotional Hurt, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 有关情感虐待这事。dnkb。lof@负氏电力公司 的约稿。灵感来自推特@cDP5PDbSFskkewf 。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 5





	跳舞吧，跳舞吧

淡出。结束。本来事情就这么简单。要按常态，故事到这里就可以结束了。主角在结局经历了改变，再也无法回到以前的样子，管它到底是好事还是坏事。但奇巴纳转念一想，不错，这回他才是主角，所以故事得换一个。

不过一开始他觉得甚至有点儿无聊了。这也不怪奇巴纳。谁叫丹帝不是走下台阶，不是滚下斜坡，他那是叫做自由落体，从一万两千米的高空不背降落伞，义无反顾地直接跳下去。这就是丹帝。但这有什么意思？谁都能猜到接下来的发展，无疑是像每一个爱慕者一样：追求，示爱，然后他说“抱歉喔”，就此结束，这就是最后一击。丹帝爱用老掉牙的台词：我爱你，和我交往吧，我对你无法自拔，我只想要你……诸如此类。重复重复，听到牙酸，但还不够。

不过丹帝说着说着就跪了下来。

敢信吗？所以他改了主意。

那个能让别人心甘情愿跪下来——尽管凭丹帝的性子，他也不会叫别人对他下跪——的无敌冠军、大英雄、大明星跪了下来。就跪在他面前。两只膝盖搁在地上，脑袋垂着，那双眼睛含着泪水，软弱得跟个寻常人似的。

这场景让奇巴纳看了就想大声笑。为什么？这不是显而易见的吗？他是怎么知道丹帝有多软弱的？这不也是显而易见的吗？

淡入：

内景，更衣室，白天。

一阵响声，连天花板的风扇仿佛都被震动了。响声过后是沉重的沉默，空气仿佛凝固了。吊扇呼噜噜地转动，隐约听见粗重而节奏紊乱的喘气声。

丹帝跪在地上，同时也是跪坐在奇巴纳的身上。他浑身是汗。躺在地上的男子露出漠不关心的表情。

就是这样。

“你到底想和我说什么？”奇巴纳说。他没笑。

“只是这个而已，我没办法再忍耐了……”丹帝说，“是真的，我不能……我真的好想要……属于你。”

“你说过这个了。”奇巴纳说。

冠军的那头长发垂下来，挠得奇巴纳脸颊痒痒的。但他没动。他很有耐心。他心想，如果这时候直接说“得了吧”会怎么样？说“没兴趣”呢？说“你很烦”呢？但他不过是想想而已。他有的是机会以后再用。

当他的铝钢龙站在那头喷火龙面前时，他可不想冒险使用什么花里胡哨的试探性招数。他不会那么做。尽管他觉得他此时已经可以为所欲为，但要没到毫无疑问他只需要最后使用一击就能打败那冠军，而他的队伍无论受到怎么样的阻碍都不会倒下的时候，他绝不会那么做。为什么？因为他是奇巴纳。

他要的是绝对的胜利。永远的胜利。

所以当丹帝跪下来，一边把他按在地上，像只被扔了精灵球的伦琴猫，一边蜷缩着身子，身子颤抖个不停时，他说“我想要你”时，当丹帝越来越不像那个无懈可击的了不起冠军时……奇巴纳想，机会越来越靠近了。因为丹帝的的确确是跪着。跪着！尽管他是以个控制者的模样跪坐在他身上，压着他，像个疯子，仿佛他不答应就会把他开肠破肚，但无所谓。奇巴纳知道他做不出那种事。大不了，他只会露出爪子和牙齿，而奇巴纳只需要说：

“所以呢？”

他这么说了。正如他推测的那样，丹帝猛地抖了一下。他弓着背，喘不上气似地看着他。

“这么想要我接受你吗？”奇巴纳说，“就这么想要本大爷的爱？想要本大爷属于你？”

丹帝点了点头。他又使劲摇起了头。他的嘴唇颤抖个不停，看样子连牙齿都在抖，仿佛不这样就会开始胡言乱语。奇巴纳抬起手，轻轻地放在他的背上。只是放在那儿而已。那具热气腾腾的身体绷得很紧，绷得太紧了，而它的主人在被他碰到的一瞬间跌坐下来，眼睛变亮了，充满希望似的。好像奇巴纳之前都是在故意开玩笑。

当然不是玩笑话。而这是最好的征兆。这太好了。好得奇巴纳心跳不已，肾上腺素让他近乎陶醉。他那只手甚至轻轻按了按丹帝的后背，好像这还替他加了把劲。无所谓。接下来他应该说，他就要说，就像是在竞技场上吼着说“龙的怒吼会撕碎你！”时一样，但这次他会用很温和的调子来说。他会说得很轻松，一点也不费事。

“但是很烦啊。”他说，“你倒是改改这种性子吧。本大爷已经听得反胃了。”

他对丹帝笑了笑。他的手还放在那儿。

“我是……”丹帝说。

“没别的事了吧？”他说。

“……我真……”丹帝说。

“你真的很死皮赖脸耶。真不愧是你啊。”他说。

那只手还是没动。丹帝动着嘴唇，却半天都说不出完整的话。无所谓。奇巴纳也没想要他说清楚。他想着，甚至有点儿惊喜：原来这就是赢得彻彻底底的感觉。那家伙的眼泪直愣愣地往下掉，瞧瞧那表情。他看得沉醉不已，都忘了拍照留念这事。那已经不是冠军了。而奇巴纳他畅快至极，完全是真心实意地咧嘴笑着，好像他没躺在地上，而丹帝没攒着他的衣服哭。但他姑且还是克制住了过火的那一部分，比如反感地皱起鼻子和眉毛，或者不再看着那双眼睛，或者要他走开——这些都会是故意的——以免未来显得无聊。

老话说人生不过是个大舞台。而奇巴纳现在是主演。

他毕竟是赢得毫无悬念。瞧瞧，然后那家伙开始恳求，不，那叫做哀求吧，可谓是感情泛滥至极。他拍着丹帝的背，给他一个把握平衡的依靠点似的。就像比赛结束后胜利者总会慷慨地伸出一只手来，说，“真是很棒的比赛”。他说“真是很棒的胜利”。然后他在脑袋里放声大笑，都不费劲遮遮嘴。他笑得喉咙发出声音。

失败者丹帝像个牢笼似的压着他，好似完全没意识到事实完全相反。因此他胜券在握。

这可不对，奇巴纳改了想法。他已经赢了。


End file.
